Jonathan's Song
by Invisible-Ayla
Summary: Teen!Rogue - Jonathan Crane comes to school early, not expecting to find something he will probably remember for the rest of his life.  please read intro in bold before actual story


**Ok, I wrote this a few days ago but was unsure whether to upload it, as I've never uploaded any of my Batman fanfics, let alone let anyone see them. O.O**

**So I was inspired to do this when my friend was walking past, humming whilst she did her work. I was playing my latest composition and she eventually started humming that instead. So I thought of when Scarecrow hums when he works and where the song came from. here it is! **

**Just for those who call it something else, when I mention "Form Class", it's the part when you register that "you're here" with your tutor and other classmates before going to class/lessons. Done twice a day. Just wanted to explain in case its called something else in other places .**

**This is a little OOC for him in my own opinion, but this is when he was a teen, when Scarecrow was there but wasn't as powerful in his mind yet. Anyway, I'm not expecting amazing reviews, but here goes! On with the story!**

**I don't own Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, he belongs to DC. The girl on the piano is made-up.**

* * *

><p><span>Jonathan's Song<span>

Jonathan Crane was always a rather...seperated child. And as he grew into a teenager, he never really changed. Sure, maybe quieter, taller, thinner, but other than physically, he had always felt empty to those around him. If you'd seen him in the corridor, he would be emmitting an icy cold feeling. Why icy? You'd often get a chill down your spine when you met him.

Anyway, you know who he is.

Jonathan was walking through the ground corridor to his form class early, so not to be caught by those who teased or annoyed him and to avoid any mishaps. Unfortunately, some of the hall doors were still locked, so he had to take the long way round as the usual and shortest route to his from room was blocked by a locked door. He was sighing and had his head buried in a text book: "The Science of Psychology", when-

_TWANG_

He looked up indifferently, expecting nothing. And nothing came back. So, he returned to the world of the pages and-

_TWANG_

There it was again. Disturbed, he observed all the rooms on the corridor. 2 drama rooms, 3 language rooms and 2 music rooms. The door to music room on the right was ajar and a sunbeam danced into the open, lighting up what seemed otherwise a dismal sight. Something inside Jonathan scolded him, telling him that he had better things to do than waste his time investigating the _twang_ing. Yet, he ignored it and slipped a peak into the room.

Electric keyboards were scattered on tables around the room. A few various other instruments were out, which were usually kept inside a cupboard, locked away from all those outside the music department. Under the light of the lone window was the teacher's electronic piano, a more complex model of the ordinary ones around the room. And although someone was sat at the prime instrument, it wasn't the mean-spirited music teacher who was known for dissaproving anyone who played a wrong note.

In his place sat a student who wore her uniform scruffily. Her chocolate hair curled down her back and a shoulder bag was slumped against her seat. She was fiddling with the buttons and dials on the dashboard of the piano, configuring settings. She turned in caution, checking her back but she didn't notice Jonathan staring through the gap. Her behavior suggested that she wasn't meant to be there - if she were caught, she was sure to get into trouble.

After a few more tests, she lightly tapped a key and a harpsichord sound rang through the room. She shivered slightly before preparing. She breathed in, out and lay her hands across the keys in front of her. A Jonathan watched with curious eyes, she erupted into motion.

Music was never a favoured element in his eyes but the sound drifted into his head and embedded itself in his mind. The piece consisted of chords being vamped with a melody slowly but smoothly drifting over the top. A simple structure, but the music was eerie, slow, but comforting. Jonathan subconciously and silently crept into the room and hid behind a table, still firmly grasping his textbook with his hand inbetween the pages.

Suddenly, it changed, as if the music had been poisened. It was melting across genres, haunting the musical world as it grew in power and volume. It was ever so slightly painful, which really excited Jonathan. Then it stopped dead in it's tracks. Silence lingered and Jonathan feared being discovered. But quietly it regained it's strength, once again changing style. It became sweet, alluring yet it was sinister and dark. Jonathan withdrew from hiding and sat on a chair a metre away from the curious composer. As she slowed down to a finish, she began resetting the dials to their original format to avoid getting caught. She then took a sheet of paper from her bag and began furiously scribbling on the paper. Part way through this process, she turned round and her eyes met his.

He hadn't expected much from her, but her grey eyes suddenly widened. She made a few desperate sounds, then grasping firmly to her bag, she fled the room. Jonathan didn't follow her but he sat thinking about her reaction.

"Why did she look so terrified? Perhaps of me. Or possibly, the thought of her work being heard or criticsised had embarressed her. No. this wasn't some mere blush. It was fear. Most likely Allodoxaphobia- the fear of opinions."

Allodoxa**phobia**. The word gave Jonathan shivers of pleasure from the mere sound of it.

She'd left behind the piece of notepaper she was scribbling on. He examined it carefully, musical annotations jotted everywhere possible on the page. Chord progressions, melody lines, even some self criticsism. At the top of the page, in Caligraphy was written:

_The Transformation  
>composed by Katherine Buller<em>

Jonathan hastily screwed the paper into his trouser pocket and left the now empty room. He never forgot that song, even after his descent into madness.


End file.
